


Creepy pasta: Hiding

by chiaragirla



Category: Horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaragirla/pseuds/chiaragirla





	Creepy pasta: Hiding

Creepy pasta: Hiding

I was with my 6 year old daughter. She asked if we could play hide and seek with our cat, Mittens, so of course I said ok. After I counted to ten I started looking for her. There was an obvious bump under the covers of her bed. I assume that was her or Mittens, but I want to make it seem like I can't find her.   
"Sophie? Where are you?" I ask.  
Suddenly Sophie comes out from her closet.   
"Here I am Mommy!" She says excitedly. She had Mittens in her arms. My head slowly turns to the bump under her covers. It was moving like it was breathing. I looked at Sophie in shock.   
"What's wrong Mommy?" She asks still excited, but a little scared. I put my finger over my lips to tell her to be quiet. I run and pick her and the cat up, grab my phone and keys, and we left the house as fast as we could. We never looked back nor did we ever go back. I have no idea what it was, but I don't plan on ever finding out.


End file.
